Hadiah Pertama
by himevaille
Summary: Mendapati hadiah pertama di hari istimewa dengan cara tak terduga adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan


_Dipersembahkan secara spesial untuk yang sedang berulang tahun._

 _Otanjoubi Omedetou Kise Ryouta!_

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : HADIAH PERTAMA**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AOMINE DAIKI X KISE RYOUTA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE(?) (baca saja lah… hehehe)**

 **RATE : M**

 **WARN! GAJE, TYPO, DLL… _ADULT CONTENT! boyxboy._  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**_

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Orang-orang yang memiliki kegiatan pun satu per satu pulang kerumah masing-masing. Jalanan mulai sepi dan banyak toko yang sudah tutup.

Itu pula hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang model yang tengah naik daun, nama dan foto nya tercetak di berbagai majalah ternama. Kise Ryouta.

Kise baru selesai dengan urusan pemotretan nya dan kini bergegas pulang kerumah.

Kise berjalan dengan cepat sembari berlari kecil saat dirasanya ada yang mengikutinya mulai dari ia berhenti di stasiun kereta.

Sesekali ia balikkan tubuh nya, tapi tidak ada siapapun di belakang nya.

Dengan nafas yang sudah tak beraturan, ia tetap tergesa-gesa. Rumah nya hampir sampai, tinggal melewati satu gang lagi lalu sampai lah pada belokkan di daerah nya tinggal.

Namun saat melewati gang tersebut, sebuah tangan menarik nya.

Kise terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pada lengannya. Gang tersebut begitu gelap hingga Kise tidak dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang berusaha menculiknya. Dalam hati, Kise sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta nya

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ryouta!"

Deg! Jantung Kise berdegup tak karuan, rasa takut yang bercampur marah berpadu menjadi satu.

"Haizaki Shougo!" Kise menyebut nama itu dengan nada benci sedalam-dalamnya

Haizaki malah tertawa dengan angkuh

Haizaki membalikkan tubuh Kise, ia meraih sesuatu dari saku mantel nya. Sebuah mancis. Dinyalakan tepat diantara keduanya.

Kini Haizaki dengan jelas melihat wajah Kise, begitu pula Kise yang bisa melihat wajah Haizaki yang tidak berubah, wajah yang dalam seumur hidup tidak ingin ia lihat lagi.

"Apa kau takut, Ryouta?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan lepaskan aku!"

"Are.. kau sangat liar sekarang ne Ryouta"

Tangan Haizaki yang mencengkram lengan nya terasa semakin kuat, Kise meringis kesakitan.

"Ryouta, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membalas dendam setelah pertandingan kala itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang malah datang menganggu"

Kise sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari mulut kotor Haizaki.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang akan menganggu, dan aku berfikir untuk sedikit menganti cara balas dendam ku"

Mancis dilempar ke sembarang arah. Gang itu kembali menjadi gelap, hanya sinar dari lampu jalanan di depan gang yang sedikit banyak memberi penerangan.

Haizaki menarik dagu Kise untuk mendekat, Kise sekuat tenaga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Haizaki pun tak tinggal diam. Perlahan ia mencoba meraih ikat pinggang Kise.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Nikmati saja, Ryouta"

"Tidak! Tidak! Brengsek kau!"

Haizaki terus melakukan sentuhan dan Kise terus mempertahankan pertahanan terhadap tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan Haizaki terhenti. Kise mendongakkan kepala nya. Dilihatnya Haizaki yang melihat dengan tatapan benci sesuatu yang ada di belakang Kise.

Kise yang posisi nya membelakangi arah masuk gang, sontak menolehkan kepalanya.

Disana berdiri seorang dengan tubuh tegap tinggi, samar-samar terlihat tangan nya sedang mengorek telinga dengan gaya malas. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, apa kau tidak ada modal untuk melakukan tindakan begini di tempat yang sedikit tertutup?"

Suara berat khas seseorang yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Aomine Daiki! Kau.. lagi-lagi kau.. sialan!" emosi Haizaki tersulut bara api

Haizaki melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Kise dan menghempaskan Kise ke dinding samping.

Segera Haizaki bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Aomine. Aomine yang memiliki reflek tinggi dengan mudah menghindar dan dalam satu gerakan, Aomine berhasil menjatuhkan Haizaki hingga tersungkur.

"Tch.. payah"

Aomine langsung menarik Kise, keduanya berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut.

Sampai didepan rumah Kise, nafas kedua nya berburu menghirup oksigen.

"Hoshh.. Hosh.. Aominecchi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Sudah jelas menyelamatkan mu kan?"

"Maksudku kenapa Aominecchi melakukan itu-ssu?"

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi orang yang kusuka"

"Hah? Aominecchi bilang apa barusan?"

"Tch.. berisik, Kise! Cepat buka pintu nya, aku haus"

Kise yang masih antara sadar tidak sadar mendengar penuturan Aomine terbata-bata membukakan pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan Aomine untuk masuk.

.

Dua botol soda telah habis tak bersisa oleh dua makhluk berbeda warna rambut hingga warna kulit itu. Aomine dan Kise duduk melepas lelah di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Kise tampak gugup, pikirannya masih mencoba makna yang tersimpan dari ucapan Aomine tadi.

Maksud hendak bertanya, namun saat wajah nya ia hadapkan ke arah Aomine, sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya.

Aomine yang seperti membaca isi pikiran Kise tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk ia lontarkan maka dengan segera Aomine membungkam mulut Kise dengan mulutnya.

Kise yang terkejut tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, tubuh ingin meronta tapi tenaga nya sudah habis terkuras.

Aomine melepas ciuman itu, dipandang nya wajah Kise yang memerah malu membuat penis Aomine semakin ingin keluar dari sarang.

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise hingga berbaring di sofa. Aomine naik keatas tubuhnya, menindih tubuh sexy si model kuning.

"A-aominecchi…"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Ia kembali melumat bibir Kise. Kali ini lebih liar disertai gigitan kecil pada bibir atas dan bawah. Lidah nya pun tak tinggal diam, mencari celah untuk masuk dan mengakses rongga mulut Kise.

Kise yang masih merasa lelah tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan yang ditawarkan Aomine, namun tubuhnya seperti dengan otomatis memberi respon dan membalas pergerakkan Aomine.

"Um.. hemm.."

Desahan kecil lolos saat lidah Aomine yang begitu lincah membawa lidah Kise menari didalam rongga mulutnya seperti memberi sengatan listrik yang nikmat.

Pangutan panas itu terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Aomine lalu turun menelusuri leher jenjang Kise, memberikan kecupan mesra yang membuahkan tanda merah.

Tangan Aomine kini berusaha melepas baju yang dikenakan Kise, mata nya langsung tertuju pada dua benjolan yang mulai tegang.

Aomine memilin puting pink kecoklatan Kise

"Ah… Aominecchi.."

Aomine memainkan lidah nya disana secara bergantian, memberi Kise sengatan yang memabukkan.

Turun melewati perut ramping itu, Aomine kini terfokus pada tonjolan yang tampak dari celana yang Kise pakai.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah memuncak, Aomine melepas celana itu beserta dalamannya.

Tampaklah penis Kise yang sudah berdiri sempurna.

Aomine tidak tahan lagi, penis itu dilumatnya sampai habis

"Ahhhh Aominecchi… Ahhhhh"

Tangan Kise menjambak pelan rambut Aomine yang telah basah oleh keringat, membuat kepala itu semakin gencar untuk melakukan gerakkan naik turun.

Saat ia rasa cukup, Aomine lalu bangkit dan melepas semua pakaian nya.

"Kise, apa kau siap?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Aominecchi"

Tidak ingin menunda waktu, Aomine segera membuka kaki Kise hingga mengangkang yang mempertunjukkan lubang yang berkedut-kedut

Aomine memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang itu, hangat dan basah.

"Arghh.."

Satu jari, dua jari, dan sodokan semakin keras.

Merasa cukup licin, Aomine menempatkan penis nya didepang lubang itu. Ia melirik Kise sebentar tapi Kise hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya yang menampilkan kesan sangat menggoda

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dalam satu hentakkan, penis besar dan kekar milik Aomine telah bersemayam didalam lubang kenikmatan milik Kise

"Sial, Kise! Kau rapat sekali" umpat nya

"Argghh.. Aominecchi.. sakittt ssu"

Aomine bergerak perlahan, menikmati setiap jepitan hasil gesekan.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Gerakkan itu semakin cepat hingga derit suara sofa yang terguncang turut serta memberi semangat

"Ahhh.. Aominecchi.. aku tidak tahan lagi-ssu"

"Ah ah Kise.."

Desahan demi desahan terdengar begitu merdu.

Aomine mempercepat gerakkan nya dan dengan sengaja mengocok penis Kise yang terbebas bebas saat ia rasa puncaknya hampir sampai. Dengan beberapa hentak lagi, penis Aomine menyemburkan sperma hangat jauh kedalam lubang Kise

Kise yang merasakan lubangnya penuh dan hangat dan gerakkan tangan Aomine dipenisnya begitu merangsang, ia pun dengan mencapai puncak dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Aominecchiiii.."

"Kise!"

Kedua nya menyesuaikan nafas dan menghapus tetes keringat yang membanjiri tubuh

.

Masih dengan keadaan tak berbusana, denting jam yang nyaring di ruang tengah menarik dua sosok untuk kembali ke dunia nyata setelah bersenang-senang di dunia kenikmatan.

Aomine melirik jam itu. Pukul 12 malam tepat.

Aomine bangkit dari posisinya, ia berjalan menggapai celana nya dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana lalu kembali dan duduk dihadapan Kise

Kise hanya memandang binggung dengan badan yang masih lemas

"Nih.." Aomine menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil

"Apa ini?"

"Sudahlah.. ambil saja"

Aomine memalingkan wajah nya, Kise dapat melihat semburat merah menodai wajah gelap itu.

Kotak itu diterima, Kise membuka nya dan terlihat sepasang cincin putih yang manis dan berkilau didalam.

"Ini.. untuk.."

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahun mu"

"Eh?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise"

Kise terdiam. Rasa haru memenuhi relung hatinya. Dengan ceria Kise memeluk Aomine sambil menampakkan senyum sumingrah

"Terimakasih-ssu.."

Aomine hanya tersenyum diam-diam

Pelukan dilepas, Aomine menatap wajah Kise yang memikirkan sesuatu

"Apa?"

"Etto.. jadi, Aominecchi suka pada ku-ssu?"

"Tch.. bodoh! Kenapa bertanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti kau tau jawabannya?!"

Kali ini giliran Aomine yang menarik Kise dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Kise tersenyum hangat. Hari ini ulang tahun yang Kise rasa sangat indah. Seseorang yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya tiba-tiba menyalurkan maksud hatinya dengan cara nya sendiri.

Hadiah pertama yang ia dapat dari seorang pria yang pertama kali mengisi ruang hatinya.

Kenangan indah yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi Kise yang berulang tahun maupun bagi Aomine yang merayakan nya.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Wahh.. cincin nya bagus banget ssu, pas di jariku-ssu"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"Aominecchi beli dimana? Tidak mencuri kan-ssu?"

"Heh.. mana mungkin! Aku tidak tertarik mencuri apapun selain mencuri hatimu"

Blushhh…

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, berbagi kasih yang akhirnya menyatu. Begitulah mereka menghabiskan sisa malam sebelum sang mentari menerangi dunia.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
